


look around me and see a sweet life

by hipsandcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Slash, second years are third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsandcars/pseuds/hipsandcars
Summary: Karasuno have just become national champions, and Tanaka can't contain his feelings anymore.





	look around me and see a sweet life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 25 minutes while listening to My Dad Wrote a Porno in a post-final haze, then went over it exactly twice. It's not great, but it would make me very happy if anyone enjoyed it even a little! Please let me know of any glaring grammar/spelling mistakes so I can fix it.
> 
> (title is from "Flashlight" from Pitch Perfect 2)

All sound around him seems to fade, leaving only his own ragged breathing, and everything moves in slow-motion.

Tanaka thought that only existed in movies and TV shows, but here he is, watching the other team scramble to receive his spike, ball falling and libero diving so, so slowly as he returns to the ground.

The ball hits the gym floor, the libero's fingertips just short of contact.

A whistle cuts through the haze in his head, and sounds return to him in a cacophony of his teammates cheers.

His shirt is off without him even having to think about it, and Ennoshita is running toward him from the bench, not yelling at him to put it back on, but shouting his excitement and joy.

(Maybe yelling at him to put his shirt back on, too.)

Tanaka grabs him as soon as he's within reach, squeezing him tightly, burying his face in his hair as the happy tears welling in his eyes threaten to spill over. The rest of their team surrounds them, shouting and cheering and hugging. Ukai and Takeda join them, slapping shoulders and praising the team. Even Daichi, Suga, and Asahi, who had watched the game from as close as the game officials would allow, have crossed the barrier to join the celebrations.

Tanaka looks around him, at the people surrounding him: at Noya, Kinoshita, Narita, who have been beside him (almost) every step of this journey; at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, his first ever kouhai, now ready to take over running the team from Ennoshita; at Kageyama, who had tossed him the game-winning set; at his first-year kouhai, now national champions.

And he looks at Ennoshita, his captain, his friend, his constant source of strength and motivation. Tanaka must stare for too long at Ennoshita’s profile as he speaks to Noya, because he turns towards him, head slightly tilted.

Tanaka grabs him by the face, perhaps a bit too roughly, too tightly, and he barely registers Ennoshita saying _Ryuu?_ before he’s pressing their mouths together.

It’s chaste (he thinks, time has slowed down again, and they kiss for either five seconds or five hours), but it’s long enough for Hinata to gasp, and for Kageyama to shut him up, long enough for Kinoshita to nudge Narita with his elbow and for them to share a smug grin.

He pulls away, and Ennoshita is staring at him, wide-eyed and unblinking. His heart drops to his stomach as he waits for a response, worried he’s done something irreparable to their friendship.

Then Ennoshita is hitting him in the shoulder and yelling at him to put his shirt back on, but he’s blushing and smiling, and Tanaka hugs him again, lifting him off the ground in his enthusiasm, and grins so widely his face hurts.

His grin lasts for the entirety of the medal ceremony (where Ennoshita stands beside him, shoulders deliberately touching), and for the dinner that Ukai and Takeda treat them to (where he catches Ennoshita looking at him several times, and they both blush everytime it happens).

It doesn’t fade until they’re back on the bus, his captain asleep on his shoulder, where it slips into something softer, more private, something just for Ennoshita.

They haven’t talked about it yet, and Ennoshita will insist on a conversation the minute they’re alone together. But for now, he wraps an arm around him, presses a kiss to his forehead, and sleeps.


End file.
